Best Friends and Lovers
by Lexy4eva
Summary: Kagome's life takes a horrible spin after her boyfriend cheats on her.Her only true comfort is her bestfriend who is 5473miles away!.It is when he returned that things change a bit n it's up 2 her bestfriend to make ends meet. hope the summary was ok
1. Prologue

**Hey you guys this is my second story I've posted it's kind of sudden and I ****REALLY**** hope you like it I will only submit the first chapter/prologue cause I want to finish my other story I'm Yours and I have exams….plz pray for me and if you all must know it's a Kags and Sesshy story.They r all humans but the silver hair remains I love it too much!'.**

**Following tradition like every1 would say 'I don't own Inuyasha I really wish I did though'**

_A six year old Kagome held onto her mother's hand for comfort, her mother in return squeezed her small hand lightly for reassurance .Kagome looked up at her mother unshed tears shinning in her big brown eyes ,she turned to look back at the person who was preparing to leave._

_They currently stood in the airport awaiting the announcer for her best friend Sesshomaru to board the plane ._

_Little Kagome could not get over the fact that not a week ago she and Sesshomaru made a promise to be best friends forever but now he was moving away to California way, way in the USA leaving her in Tokyo Japan. She didn't want him to leave he was her best friend and was like a big brother she never had ._

_Sesshomaru's expression reflected Kagome's, he really didn't want to leave but after his mother died of breast cancer he didn't have any parental supervision so he __HAD__ to live with his father. _

_He had been pissed this, his father had been living practically two lives that meant he had blood relatives that he didn't know about and decided when he was five that he wanted nothing to do with his father in America. He didn't even remember how he looked ,now he had to live with him the stranger ,his frown deepened ._

_He was sure what his father desired, he wanted him to be heir of his company which he was originally being the first son but his mother didn't want that life for him ,she wanted him to choose his own path she had made that clear but now that she was gone he was no longer protected._

'_Flight D33 to Long Beach ,California is ready for boarding, Flight D33 to Long Beach ,California is ready for boarding' the woman repeated then other languages were heard over the speakers the only one Kagome recognized was English and it was saying the same thing she heard before from what she could make out with the little knowledge she knew of English._

_Kagome looked down at the small blue box which was neatly wrapped with a yellow ribbon _

"_Go on Kagome give it to him" her mother encouraged giving her a gently nudge forward to Sesshomaru _

"_Uh…"Kagome said blushing her stomach clenched with nervousness _

'_I wonder if he's gonna' like it ,I really hope he does' she thought as Sesshomaru looked down at the small girl ,his guardian what's his name stood behind them impatiently _

"_I wanted to give you this for your birthday present today but I guess it makes a good going away present" she said handing her present to him. Sesshomaru looked down at the gift carefully and before Kagome could return to her mother's side he pulled her into a hug whispering thank you but before Kagome could return the hug he had pulled away turned and then walked off with his guardian._

_Kagome watched him leave wiping her tears not allowing them to fall but before Sesshomaru was almost out of view completely ,he looked over his shoulder smiled brought his thumb to his ear and his pinky finger to his mouth ,he mouthed 'call me' causing Kagome to smile _

"_Come on Kagome let's go" her mother said Kagome turned to her mother with a smile as they held hands leaving the waiting area." Do you want to see the plane take off?" _

"_No that's okay I want to go home " said Kagome before her pregnant mother left the airport with her _

'_I can't wait to call Sesshou' she thought as they drove home in their car._

_Sesshomaru frowned from the plane to his new 'home' ,hardly knew anyone in the house hold. The house was enormous but Sesshomaru could careless he didn't want to be there ._

_He stood beside the limousine as his guardian took out his bags from the truck. He looked up to the large white door as it opened and a tall man with silver hair ,like his own, in a ponytail and dressed in a suit stepped outside alone with a petite long hair woman holding onto a little boy who had silver hair and looked at him as if intrigued._

_He glared at the family but mainly at the man that he could clearly see was his father …unfortunately. Sesshomaru's attention was briefly drawn by his guardian; name still unknown to him heave the last bag from the trunk and bent over hands on his knees for a breather he looked back up the stair and saw his 'father' descending the steps .He stood in front of him looking down at Sesshomaru_

"_Sesshomaru I am glad you arrived safely" his father said his voice deep and rich ,he rested his hand and his shoulder and Sesshomaru stiffened saying nothing but staring silently his father didn't even regard his actions but turned "Come" he stated and Sesshomaru followed unwilling the box still in his hands since he hadn't opened it as yet._

_They were on top of the stairs now getting a good view of the family. The woman ,even though he hated to admit it but she was beautiful almost more than his mother…almost now the child he could already tell that he would be a nuisance_

"_This is your stepmother Omiya " he gestured to the woman and servants came to retrieve his bags and walk back into the house although Sesshomaru was oblivious to this "and this is your brother Inuyasha" he said pushing forward the boy who looked at him for a while then sudden Sesshomaru found that he could breath because of the bear hug the child had to greet him with ._

_Sesshomaru almost smiled at the child who slightly reminded him of Kagome ,he frowned again not liking how this was going ,he forced the child to boy to release him then walked passed him father and into the house. They were surprised at his actions at first but then following knowing how he must feel at the moment_

"_Sesshomaru" he stopped at looked over his shoulder when his father called his name "Your room is upstairs in the where your bags are in front of…it shouldn't be hard to find _

"_You can come down for dinner at 6" the woman said her voice was pleasing to the ears but that didn't mean he liked her _

_Sesshomaru turned around and headed upstairs to his room, his father was right he did find his room easily since it was near to the stairs and because of his suitcase which were placed in front of the door. Sesshomaru couldn't bother to bring them in he went inside and sat on the bed with the gift ._

_He looked a it not sure if he wanted to destroy the neatness of how she wrapped hit…for him but soon curiosity got the better of him and he unwrapped the picture; It was a framed picture ,it was of him and Kagome and his mother at the last festival they had ,Kagome was a miko and he was a demon lord with the sword and everything that day had been both wonderful and bad .It was on that day his mother told him of his condition but he had lots of fun before that._

_Sesshomaru smiled and then sighed looking up his noticed someone had been standing at his door …it was his father .He placed the picture on the night stand and stood as his _

"_You have a call… it is not the first time the same person called five times before" he said handing his son the cordless phone, Sesshomaru beamed knowing who it was as he took the phone .His father had stood there astonished that this simple call caused his son's mood to change drastically 'Maybe I will allow this person to call' he turned and left giving his son privacy, feeling it was safe to talk he said_

"_Kags you called"_


	2. Chapter 1:Hold the phone

**A/N: I have writer's block with my other story so I decided to write on this on. thanks for the reviews it gave me a reason to continue. I was actually thinking of removing this n e way .Let the story begin! **

I groaned in defeat ,my day was turning out to be horrible .I unfolded the dreaded Math paper that I had gotten from the teacher today and looked at the score again willing it to change but of course it didn't the 50 percent didn't change ,not even to a 51!.

I groaned again 'I'm hopeless with Math why would someone invent it in the first place…okay I guess the add subtract and other stuff were okay but what is the point of the other stuff ,we learn it but almost never use it again' I pulled up my bag more to ease the weight off my sore shoulders and back 'Stupid books ,stupid bags ,stupid school!. I wish someone would blow them all up ' I smiled evilly thinking of the image of my school exploding

"Kagome!" I heard and turned to see who it was .It was Sango one of my few friends from school running to catch up with me

"I thought you had volleyball practice, If I knew you weren't I would've wait on you" I told her as she slowed to walk beside me

"I did have practice but It was short since coach only wanted to discuss some new tactics," Sango replied

We normally walked home together since we lived practically next door, well actually two houses apart but it was still next door.

"How did your date go ?" I asked causing the tom girl to blush

"…I don't know about him. when I'm with him it's like I'm the only one he sees but…" she paused and I waited for her to continue " I went to the restroom for only 5 minutes and when I got back he was flirting with this blonde I don't know what to think" they stopped in front of Kagome's house

Her date was Miroku Houshi he had been once the school's biggest player in school. He had talked to half the school's population which were girls. Sango had tried avoiding him at first but he was persistent ,he stopped dating any other girl to show that he could change and slowly by his charms Sango fell into his trap…I mean arms.

She had said that he was a wonderful boyfriend but she had doubts who was to say that he didn't have another .I would give her advice when I could but sometimes I'm not sure what to say when I have problems similar to her's

"Are you going on a date tonight?" I asked Sango shook her head

"You?"

"Nope I cancelled mine to study on Math" I said with detest ,my friend smiled knowing how I felt ,she struggled with Math but at least she passed most times

"Then you can sleep over and study at my house maybe together we can do some good" she said as I glanced at my watch

'Oh crap I better hurry before it's too late' I thought panicking I had a call that I need to receive every day at 6 and I wasn't about to miss it, it was life or death!

"Um Sango I'll talk to you later kay" I said and before she could reply I rushed into the house kicking off my shoes and dropping my bag at the door. The phone rang and I dashed towards it but Souta, my annoying 9 year old brother got there before me ,he held out his hand about to answer the phone when I spoke threateningly

" Don't you dare " I could swear I heard the western theme music for when cowboys had a show down .I stared at my brother down with narrowed eyes ,he looked at me with a smirk then answering the phone after it rang a second time .I attacked tackling him to the ground causing him to release the phone with a surprise yell

We wrestled for a while ,I was winning of course and after pinning the brat to the ground I took up the phone

"Hello" I said but my reply was the dial tone ,I hung up the phone disappointed that I didn't get the call so after sighing I decided to take out my anger on Souta who was trying to crawl away "Oh no you don't " I grabbed his legs puling him back as he looked over his shoulder at the evil smile I knew I had on my face

"Kagome "I froze hearing my mother's voice " A six teen year old teenager should calm down on her antics at least don't throw your things all around " my mother scolded

"Of course mother my sincere apologizes" I said jokingly as I stood allowing Souta to run off ,my mother gave me a playful glare

"How was your math test today?" she asked

"One word …failure"

"If you keep on turning yourself from math you are going to fail"

"Math doesn't like me and I don't like math. Oh I forgot to tell you I'm going over to Sango's tonight if that's okay"

"Of course it is" it didn't matter whether I asked my mom or not I knew she would say yes since she and Sango's mom were close anyway

"Maybe you should stay there!" Souta shouted overhearing the conversation …or more like snooping

"Who asked you!" I shouted back going upstairs to my room. I locked the door and threw my bag on the bed as I sat on. I became daring by taking out my math book and opening it .I scanned through the book before sighing and throwing the book over my shoulder

"I'm hopeless" I dropped back on the bed hitting a small hard object .I reached beneath me and pulled out the annoying thing only to find that it was my phone

'I wonder who called' pressing on one of the buttons the screen lit up revealing that I had four missed calls and a message, so I pressed the bottom again

'Koga' I thought with a smile I found it comforting that my boyfriend was calling me… and more than once .I clear the missed calls off and opened the message inbox ,the unread message was from Koga 'He must really miss me' It read:

Kagome y aren't u answerin' ur phone since you cancelled our date ,I hoping we would have our date Sat. cause 2morro my mother wants me 2 do something important for her k.

'I better call him' I began dialing his number when I heard the phone downstairs ringing causing the phone that I had in my room to ring also. I waited for a while and it was answered after ringing three times now to the matter at hand calling my boyfriend when…

"Kagome phone!"

"I'll take it up here mom!" I shouted stretching over to the phone too lazy to get up ,I took it up eventually

"Hello" I said sweetly before the person answered I heard a click in the background which meant that my mother hung the phone

"Kagome…" said the deep rich voice but I recognize it

"Hey Sesshomaru" I replied knowing there was excitement in my voice "You call earlier right?" I asked

"No "he said "this is the first that I'm calling "

"So if you didn't call me then –" I gasped as I realized who it must've been "Shit it must've been Koga"

"So you're still talking to that guy again?" he asked with displeasure "What happened to that Hojo guy?"

"Um he was sweet but too sensitive for my taste" I replied

"What makes you say that"

"He told me that he had cried when his last girlfriend dumped him….it was frustrating for me to watch my words every time I talked to him like he was the girlfriend in the relationship in fear that I might hurt his feelings"

"So you dumped him" Sesshomaru said with amusement

"I know it was a bit harsh"

"I just don't think that was the real reason ,you still had feelings for that Koga guy "I didn't reply knowing he had hit the nail right on the head "Your silence tells me so"

"What's knew in our life?" I asked changing the subject ,I'm pretty sure he knew what I did but played along anyway

"Nothing except more work"

"Work, work, work you work a lot for a nineteen year old imagine when you get older" I paused pondering about his life style which didn't seem to change over all these years "Aw …come on Sesshomaru you must've had a girlfriend, a date or a person you are admiring?" I pressed seeing if he would give some info

"I see dating pointless" I sighed at his response then smirked

"Maybe you're too ugly to get a date"

"I'm not sending you a picture of myself" he replied seeing through my plan

"Why not?" I whined wishing he could see my puppy dog pout "I sent you mine "

"Let's keep how I look a mystery" I could practically hear his smirk "besides I don't like taking pictures"

"Do you think they will steal your soul or will you break the camera lens" I joked

"Yes and I vowed never to let that happen again" he said dramatically

"Oh really ,tell me how it happened?" I asked with a sly grin

"Well it started when…shut up Kagome" he replied unable to continue I burst out into laughed obviously annoying Sesshomaru when I stopped my laughter to light giggles ,Sesshomaru was laughing sarcastically on the other line

"You done?" he asked irritation in is voice

"Yep" I replied before glancing at my clock which was over the door ,it was almost 7 "I gonna have to cut this short tonight I'm going over to Sango's tonight to study Math" he laughed, I always enjoyed when he laughed it was pleasant … but when he laughed at me that was different

"You do know you're hopeless in Math" he stated the obvious

"Thanks for the support" I said with sarcasm

"Sorry… good luck with math"

"I'm gonna need more than luck…bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and laid there for a moment before I soon realized that I hadn't call Koga but decided against it just thinking I talk to him tomorrow at school.

**000**

I sat looking at the gray cordless phone I had just hung up after talking to Kagome. The office was silent now as it always was ,the walls around seemed like prison to me.

If it wasn't for my calls with Kagome I'm sure I would lose my self the one thing that my mother didn't want to happen to me that's why I separated my self from everyone not even going on dates and other things.

I stared at the computer lines upon lines of information that I should be memorizing like a robot .I wish I could return to my old life in Japan with his best friend, Kagome ,looking down at the picture Kagome sent me I smiled ;she was on a school trip with her friends at a museum of history.

Kagome and another girl stood beside two cavemen hugging the cavemen as if there were close friends with a huge smile on their faces .Kagome was beautiful….

The door to my office opened abruptly and I knew exactly who it was without lifting my head, this person was the only who entered his office with that manner

"Sesshomaru" I tore my eyes from the picture looked up at the high and mighty asshole I call a father , and I narrowed my eyes a fraction

"Yes _father_ ?" I asked even after all these years my feelings didn't change now that it was him, his wife had moved back to Japan with Inuyasha opening a flower store even though they weren't divorced, this only caused him to be around me more….probably that was her plan

"Have you finished with those document?" he asked standing in front of my desk

"If I was finished with them I would've made my secretary send them to you. What is the real reason for you visit?" I replied knowing something was up .He rarely visits my office unless it was annoying or serious news .Which was it this time? He smirked I wasn't sure what it was for

"I have a proposal" he said and I raised my eyebrow with curiosity.

_**(Thank you all for reading and for the nice review sniffs Hope u like my story .Sesshy is way out of character when talking to Kags n that's what I like hope you like it 2) hope I dnt have mistakes or grammar problems. I tried really hard not to **_


	3. Chapter 2:How to deal with it?

_**All you guy that reviewed this story totally rock …! I had been neglecting this story because my other one 'Not Yours' but it's about time I started to update**_

_**I hate saying that Inuyasha doesn't belong to me but I guess I just did.**_

I looked at my father with disbelief "What ?" I repeated although I understood what he said before I just couldn't believe he said it in the first place

"Please don't pretend to deaf Sesshomaru .I said I set you up on a blind date" my father said

"With who?" I asked not showing how I was infuriated by his idea. Can you believe this guy, me on a blind date and probably hell will freeze over !

"that's the catch you don't know who you are going on" he replied with a smirk and I narrowed my eyes even more

"Where is this all coming from father" I asked

"You are too preoccupied with your work and needs to let loose once in a while, go on a date get a girlfriend "_ same thing Kags thinks_

"I prefer to choose my own date" I said trying to get out of the blind date …unfortunately my father wouldn't have it

"Too late it's already on and I wont call it off" he grinned " if you didn't realize Sesshomaru but you are at the moment the most potential bachelor ,getting your looks from me of course ,"I mentally rolled my eyes

" and that gives people room to talk and words fall into spectators mouth fuelled by the paparazzi if you make no effort to become hitched" he explained ,I said nothing because guess what hell just froze over and I have to go on this blind date

"When is it?" I asked uninterested ,I might as well get this over with

"Tomorrow, I gave your secretary the needed information" he replied as he walked to the door ,he knew I was going to say yes, the sly bastard

**000**

I was having a peaceful dream about floating in the sky without no care until…

"Kagome!" my dream shattered like glass ,I groaned and opened my eyes to see non other than a smirking Sango already dressed and refreshed .

"Idiot" I mumbled taking my pillow to cover my head trying to get some needed sleep

"Fine stay in the sheets ,but you do know that it's Wednesday and you have a test in ten minutes" that got me up and I immediately looked at the clock

"Damn I'm gonna be late!" I glared at Sango "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I was…but you wouldn't budge. You sleep like the dead you know" I was about to attack if she hadn't reminded me of the time so cursing I rushed into the bathroom. Sango didn't have to worry since she didn't have any class in the morning unlike my self.

I rushed to class ,I already knew I was late I just hoped the teacher didn't lock me out like before ,that was humiliating.

I arrived at my class door in the nick of time before taking a breather and straighten my clothes then walking inside

"You are late Higurashi" the teacher scolded before going through the papers on her desk, I walked down the aisle that my desk was suppose to be but instead found it occupied by a girl I haven't met before

"Excuse me but you're in my seat?" I said trying to be as polite as I could to her but she didn't even spare me a glance ,and of course this pissed me off

"Didn't you hear me …you.are.in.my.seat" I said slowly wanting her to get my point this time she looked up at me with an annoyed look

"I didn't see your name on it okay," she replied and I was taken back by her attitude

'I'm gonna' make an imprint on your face' I thought readying myself for battle .I wasn't going to give up my seat I had next to Koga so easily

"Miss Higurashi would you please find a seat" said the teacher interrupting, I looked at her

"But-" I started but of course she wouldn't allow me to finish

"Get a seat now!" I glared at the girl who was smug at the moment before walking to the back to find a seat ,my glare intensified at the girl's head especially whenever she leaned over to whisper to Koga, they were too close!

"Now that I am able to begin my class. I would like to properly introduce a new student to our class …Miss Ookan please stand" and what do you know the girl in my seat stood

"Hello everyone watashi wa Ayame Ookan, I moved from Sendai but I was a cheerleader where I once lived and I'm glad I moved here Tokyo is so much better" she said as everyone watched her

"That's good to hear" said the teacher before she sat and left the class to murmur most definately at the new girl "now class let us begin turn to page 161 in your English book" I looked at the teacher confused before raising my hand

"Yes Miss Higurashi" she said and I lowered my hand

"What about the test?"

"Well since we have a new student I am moving the test to Friday" the teacher replied before continuing with the lesson although I wasn't listening I was way to busy glaring at the new girl

"She think she's so great" I thought out loud but quietly

"Kagome are talking to your self again?" asked Inuyasha from my left ,I blushed at how totally oblivious I could be beacuse i didn't notice he was beside me and the fact that he heard me

"No…"I denied looking at him, Inuyasha, one of my best friends was one of the cute guys in the school a great catch if I do say so my self; with long silver hair which I was surprised the school allowed him to keep it, he had hazel eyes but some times they appeared gold if the sun hit them just right and boyishly handsome looks, his personality wasn't all that great because he would sometimes be brash, always jumping in a fight or argument without second thoughts but luckily he had his girlfriend Kikyo who was also my cousin to hold him down most times,

I have been told that we resemble each other almost identically but some features on both of us deferred like I had long black hair with a few curls while her's was long and straight, her skin was pale while mine was tanned ,she was a quite person but I was …um the opposite and finally I suck at math while she didn't, she was a straight A student but I couldn't say the same for Inuyasha or me

"Are you worried about the new girl?" he asked but I denied that also he knew I was lying

"Don't worry bout her she's-"

"Inuyasha and Kagome" the teacher said and we snapped our heads to her before she spoke in English ,I must've looked like a fish gasping for air with my mouth opeing and closing,having no idea what she just said

"Are you going to answer Miss. Higurashi and Mr. Taisho or would someone else would like to answer for her?" and of course the she devil had to make me feel worse by knowing the answer

"Yes Miss Ookan" said the teacher

"You asked them if they would ever stop talking, my answer for them is 'no'" she said causing the class to laugh

"You seem to know your English well Miss. Ookan" stated the teacher when the class settled down

"Yes Miss…I use to travel a lot with my father" she declared proudly, all I wanted to do was push her off a cliff

"That's good" she said to her "now if only you all be like Miss .Ookan" said the teacher as I glared at the new girl throughout the entire class.

After class was over and done with I tried to catch up with Koga except I was block by students as they rushed out, finally I was able go to him since he stopped at his locker when I heard someone calling

"Hey Kagome" I turned to see Sango approaching

"Hey…I was just about to talk to Koga" I told her before looking over my shoulder with a frown

"Look behind you" she told me and I turned around to see non other than the new girl leaning against the locker next to Koga's as he stood in front of his ,smiling at each other as if they were flirting ,I didn't like this one bit

"Hold on a sec Sango" I told her as I approached the two ,Koga saw me first and left the girl to walk over to me

"Hey Kags" he said embracing me which I returned only to glare at the new girl who was glaring at me "you got my message right?" he asked as we parted ,I nodded but before I could even open my mouth he spoke again "um…we kinda have to cancel that too" he said

"Why?" I asked disappointed

"Well the teacher assigned me the job of showing the new girl around and to help her catch up with her studies"

"Oh"

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you" he smiled and I did also ,times like these we would share a kiss so I went on my toes but of course _she_ just had to ruin it

"Hey Koga…we got to leave like now" said _Ayame _

"I have to go kay" he said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek then turning to Ayame and left ,I stood there for a while ,

Sango came up to me "Kagome why did he leave with her?"

"He was assigned to help her around school and stuff like that" I said but I felt like I was trying to convince myself ,was that the only thing that was going on?

"Let's get to class" she said pulling me in the direction of our next class.

_**Thankx for reading this story but I need help in deciding who will be Sesshy's date .Post ur opinions in ur reviews plz and thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Wistful thinking

**I did not mean to take so long to update. I just did have any inspiration but I went back on my word when I said I would finish this story when I am yours was done and I am sorry.**

The next say after a boring class of Math, I walked in the cafeteria with Sango beside me, we stopped Inuyasha and the others after buying our lunch and went over there to greet them only guess who was there to greet me as well, yep it was no other than Ayame sitting next to my boyfriend, I didn't realize that I was standing there glaring at her until Sango pulled me to sit next to her

"Ayame how are you felling now that this is your second day at this school?" asked Kikyo who sat at the end of the bench beside Inuyasha

"It's alright" she replied "I'm planning on joining the cheerleader team cause I'm ready to share me spirit with this school" her statement made me wanna gag but it appears that that wasn't the same reaction everyone had

"Where you the captain?" asked Koga who seemed very interested, she looked at him and smiled

"To tell the truth I wasn't …I was more like the supervisor to the squad"

"Too bad you would've made a great captain" I glared at Koga but too back he did not see so I only sighed and stared at my tray of untouched food

"Kagome are you alright?" the question came from Koga I looked at him and did my best smile I was about to reply but some body did for me

"She doesn't seem like anything's wrong with her" I looked at Ayame who spoke and stood

"I'm glad that you're a telepathist," I said trying my best not to sneer "See you later you guys" I said to everyone else then left and went straight to the girls bathroom I was only moments later did Sango join me

"Kagome what's wrong? I can tell you don't like Ayame," she said leaning her back against the bathroom counter

"Is it that obvious?" I said sarcastically

"Look don't let her be a problem,"

"I- "I started to say, "Why did she have to come here any way" I whined like some four year old who didn't get what they wanted, I threw in the pout too and Sango laughed

"Come on let's go back to the cafeteria" she said holding my hand and pulling me out the door

"Yea and we better hurry before Inuyasha gobbles it down" I joked and she laughed but as soon as we were in the halls her laughing died down immediately ,this perked my interest and I looked in the direction she had been staring . She had seen Miroku getting very friendly with a girl; I mean his hands were all over her

"Sango let's go" I said to her quietly as I pulled her hand in the opposite direction ,she turned to look at me and I understood how she was feeling ,soon she complied and allowed me to drag her from the scene

**000**

Here I sat awaiting my blind date ,in a five star restaurant .I wasn't waiting that long but I was getting impatient, all I wanted to do was to get this over with and there was also the fact that I didn't know who the hell I was dating ,

I hope this person was a talker cause dear god I don't know what I would do if It was one ,or worse a stalker I didn't need another one not after that Yun girl ,she had a hair fetish and was very ….freaky ,thinking of her sends shivers down my spin and they are not of pleasure,

I looked at the menu to decide what I was going to order and to occupy my time, which is when I saw the color blue at the corner of my eye. I turned and looked up to meet the brown eyes of a beautiful girl

I stood as she smiled and took her seat "Hello my Rin Onigumo" she said extending her hand over the table, I gladly shook it

"Rin Onigumo" I said the name to my self finding the name familiar "Are you related to Naraku by any chance?" he asked, she nodded.

"I am the younger sister of Kagura" she went further to explain," I think you know her?"

"Unfortunately" Rin giggled and I smirked as I looked her over ,she had black hair which she wore down which she curled at the end , knob earrings and a silver bracelets and red lick stick ,her blue dress was diamond cut which allowed a little cleave but not too much , basically she dressed …comfortable and I liked that.

"You must've had a bad first impression with her," she said as the waiter came to take our order, we gave it too him quickly dismissing him so we could continue our conversation

"You could say that" I replied looking at her which caused her to blush and divert her eyes ,there was a long pause before I spoke "What made you decide to go on this blind date?" I asked curiously and she blushed even more

"Um …well I-I"

"Here are your requests, "the waiter said interrupting as he placed our trays in front of us "Enjoy" he said before leaving, I uncovered my food releasing the aroma.

I didn't bother asking her my previous question again I would put that aside and ask again later since she seemed so shy to answer .We continued the rest of our date getting to know each other. I had taken a liking to Rin she reminded me of someone.

We were currently parking in front of Rin's house, I got out of the car before her, and opened the passenger door, she smiled at me, and then I walked her to the door.

"Now are you going to answer my question" I asked, she looked up at me with inquisitively "I asked you why you decided to go on this blind date?" she looked reluctant to answer so I added "a women with a beautiful face and personality must have many suitors" she blushed again and I couldn't help but smirk at the effect I had on her

"Well I…"she sighed "I guess I went on this date because Kagura turned it down, you can say I always get the leftovers" I wondered about Rin comment ,that would explain why this is the first I am meeting her ,It seems Kagura always got the attention and everything she wanted and they left her in the dark

"I don't think of you as a person in the night in fact you're beauty is as radiant as any natural light" I complimented her ,Rin blushed again and looked down ,she seems to do that a lot ,just then the front door flew open

"Sesshomaru" I mentally cringed before turning cold eyes towards the person standing at the door

"Kagura" I said her name like it was the most disgusting thing ever ,but she just looked at me with eyes pure with lust .Kagura is a beautiful woman but her obsessive nature of my self made me ignore that fact countless times. She looked at Rin and narrowed her eyes

"Rin what are you doing out her with Sesshomaru?" she asked

"Sesshomaru is my blind date" she replied timidly, Kagura's eyes widen, I turned my attention back to Rin

"Miss Onigumo..." I took Rin's hand and raised it to my lips ,placing a chaste kiss upon it "I must take my leave, it is late after all" I released her hand and left with a smirk .Tonight was very satisfy ,although I hated to admit it but I'm glad my father forced me on this date

**000**

I watched my broken friend clasp on her bed and broke down crying .She had managed to stay compose throughout the whole day acting like nothing happen ,she was a lot stronger than me I would've started crying the second I saw the scene .

"It's-" I started as I rubbed soothing circles in her back ,I couldn't tell Sango that it was going be all right ,what friend would lie to their friend like that ,she knew it wasn't gonna be alright

"Don't cry "I said to her quietly as she sobbed even louder I looked down feeling completely useless .

I groaned as I got up and looked around the room for any thing that would help ,going over to her desk I saw a picture of Miroku and Sango hugging ,she was happy in the picture now look at her ,I turned the picture down as a stack of magazines caught my attention I smirked at who I saw on the cover

"Hey Sango I didn't know you have you had a crush on this hunk" I said Sango calmed down with her crying and looked at me with her tear streaked face "You have a lot of magazines of him" I said looking over the magazine "What's his name" I looked at her as she sat up

"He only gives his first name"

"Which is?"

"Maru" she replied

"Maru is hot" we squealed with excitement and she forgot her problems, even if it was only for a few moments ,I dashed on the bed beside her as we chatted about the various Greek gods but mostly Maru

**000**

I sat on my couch right beside the phone after returning from Sango's ,Sesshomaru didn't call yesterday and I wasn't about to miss his call if he called today ,so all home work and what not could wait, the phone rang and I grabbed the phone

"Hello" I answered not even allowing it a second time to ring

"Someone is anxious to hear me " I heard before a chuckle

"Funny…why didn't you call yesterday?" I asked getting straight to the point

"Problems"

"Could you share" I said as I twirled the phone cord around my finger, he sighed

"My father forced me to go on a blind date so I had to take the rest of the day getting everything prepared"

"Really that's great" I said giddily " How did it go?"

"It went fairly well which is surprising considering that she is the sister of Kagura" he informed me

"Kagura…the obsessive and 'I want us to die together 'Kagura" I said with disbelief

"Yes but she was nothing like her"

"You sound like you liked her" I asked

"I guess I did …maybe it was because she reminded me of you a bit" I laughed at his comment

"You definitely should date her then ,if she reminds you of me then she's great quality" I joked

"Of course Kagome I'll date her and better yet marry her" he said sarcastically I laughed and almost missed what he said afterwards " cause a girl like you should definitely not remain unattached" I brushed off his comment as him joking around and continued talking

"My day was horrible"

"Tell me how it went"

"There's this new girl and she trying to steal Koga from and Sango saw her new boyfriend cheating" he paused for a long while before he replied

"If what you told me of Sango's boyfriend then she should've known he would do something like that and…how do you know that that girl is trying to steal Koga"

"…Because she's way too friendly and she tends to always be around him when it's unnecessary" I explained

"Is that all?"

"There's other things too" I said in a whiney voice pouting, he laughed

"Kagome spot pouting okay , before you jump to conclusion you should really consult Koga before doing any thing brash" he said I smiled at his ability to know when I was pouting

"Okay" I said before yarning ,I looked at the clock it was 9 "What are you doing up so early" I asked him

"I didn't sleep after my date ,I had to stay up to finish up my work which my father decided to not do" he reply

"Oh ,you shouldn't work so hard you know " I told him

"I think it time for you to go to bed little one"

"Who are you calling little, you're not that older than me"

"I know but you have school tomorrow and you sound tired" I yarned as soon as he finished talking and I knew that I definitely needed sleep

"Alright then I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said hanging up the phone after we exchanged goodbyes and headed up stairs to my warm and cozy bed.

**I hope this chapter was up to everyone's standards….hopefully **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I took long to update huh, sorry! I was so caught up with my other story Darkest Light .I updated two stories today including this one man I'm on a role...Maybe it is because it is my birthday tomorrow (8,27,08), Sweet 16! Hope I don't have to much errors**

Three week have passed and Sango was actually over Miroku but that did not mean when she saw him she did not want to punch his head in. I was at my locker listening to Sango rant about her stupid ex boyfriend as I took out the books I needed.

"Sango when are you gonna stop hating him?" I asked closing my locker

"When that bastard died," I laughed at this leaning against the locker with my arms crossed and book against my chest

"Didn't he want a truce?" I asked as we both

"So…"she replied stubbornly

'Typical' I thought amused when suddenly our path was blocked by non other than Yuri and the bimbos

"Move you're in our way" Sango said obviously angry, I on the other hand was curious because Yuri never approached us before probably thinking we were too normal for her, but she had no problem flirting with my boyfriend though

"You should talk seeing as you were basically dumped by Miroku although you should expect that he was so out of your league" her friends laughed and Sango stepped forward but I made sure to hold her back "Yes control your pet" she said with distaste to my best friend I narrowed my eyes at the queens of all bitch

"What do you want?" I asked and she looked at me with an evil smile

"Oh I just came to warn you"

"About?" she paused as if she was trying to torture me with suspense "Well…" she smirked as did the others

"I found it necessary to tell you that your boyfriend will be soon to be ex since he's dating the new girl," she informed me

"Really" I asked with sarcasm, Yuri was not someone who told the truth why I should I believe her

"Yea ...but you don't have to believe me, I don't care I was doing a favor by telling you cause I don't like that bitch" Yuri said as she walked off as we watched her leave

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Sango looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"You actually believe her?"

"Well…I –maybe" I shrugged

"Forget about what that bitch says she never told the truth from the day she was born," said Sango which I knew was right

"Hello ladies" Sango groaned and I laughed at the predicament that she was going in

"What do _you _want Miroku" Sango said with disgust and he made a puppy dog face

"Sango I thought we were friends" he asked sounding hurt

"Yea right" she said rolling her eyes "you cheat on me and you expect us to be friends?"

"You're not the only girl I've cheat on and the others are my friends," he said sounding innocent

"You're an asshole," Sango said walking off and we followed

"Aw come on Sango forgive me," he said almost pleading

"Why should I forgive someone I hate?" she asked and I just smiled watching the scene play out

"You don't really mean that?" he said causing her to stop abruptly and turn to him with an angry look

"Really" she said with sarcasm "Miroku if someone was burning my eyes out, and picking out my intestines and the only way to stop the shearing pain was to forgive you I would prefer the torture"

"You say that now when you're not in that predicament" I snickered and Sango shot me a 'shut up or die look'

"I hate you Miroku and I wish you would die just like that whore-"

"Hey Miroku!"

"–speak of the bitch now" the same girl they had seen sucking face with Miroku that day came prancing up to them stepping

"Hello, Ayume" Miroku greeted her

"I just wanted to know if we were still on tonight?" she asked stepping closer to Miroku who smiled charmingly at her, Sango glared at the girl

"Why yes I am," he said right before Sango scoff and walked off I followed her

"Wait Sango!" we heard but Sango did not stop she ran to our next class and I sped up to catch her.

I found Sango at her desk with her head down, I took my seat, which was next to her and rubbed circles in her back

"It alright Sango don't let him get to you okay" she just sniffled and I felt tremble .If she hadn't liked him so much this wouldn't be how she acted,

Sango was a tough girl a little bit on the tomboy side, she had many boyfriends before Miroku all of which she dropped, which to me seemed to be in love with her. Miroku is the second to dump her so she should not be hurt because she was not over the first guy unless she like or even loved Miroku.

--

I looked up at my father with a bored look and he smirked at me, yes, he was outside my doorway as I stood in front of him. Can you believe he drove a 3-hour drive to my condominium just knows how my date went? Well of course, you can

"Aren't you going to tell me Sesshomaru?" he asked I sighed turning away from my father and walking back inside to sit in the white leather couch ,he followed me inside ,it wasn't like he would've left no he preferred making my life hard

"So?" he sat on my glass coffee table in front of my before I could turn on my flat screen TV

"Would you sit somewhere else?"

"Of course" he stood and sat in the couch closest to me "I wouldn't want to break your precious glass table" I ignored his comment and turned on the television "So ready to tell me" I turned up the television

"Did you close the door?" I asked and he nodded

"Now answer my question"

"What question?" I asked acting oblivious

"Did you like her?"

"The date was okay" I replied not really answering the original question that did not slip past him though

"That's wasn't the question…did you like her?" He asked again

"…She- yes I did .Are you happy with my answer father?" I said but he said nothing I turned away from the TV and looked at him only to see that he was grinning from ear to ear

"I'm gonna have grand children in no time" I groaned I really should've went on that date

"Are you planning to go on a second date?" I thought about it and I realized that I did want to date Rin again

"Yes but she must be busy and-"

"Of course not she's free for today and tomorrow," he said and I raised and eyebrow at him

"You did your research"

"Of course I did" he then stood and took out a paper from his pocket then handed it to me .It had a phone number scribbled on it "I assume you didn't ask for her number that's it, it up to you now" he said then left before I could saw anything.

I stood turning off the TV and sat staring at the paper then to the phone that was beside me on a side table .Should, I call her? I reached for the phone but I could not bring myself to pick it up sighing I got up placing the paper under the phone and headed to the bathroom .I did have an appointment at five anyway.

--

The last class for the day which was Maths, my dreaded subject, for this class I sat at the front although it made no difference since I knew noting …okay that was a lie .I understand when being taught in class but as soon as the test paper is placed in front of me my mind gets blank

"Today we are starting Algebra" said the teacher I did a happy dance in my head as I grinned ,this was the only thing in Maths that I liked besides fractions, the teacher went to the board and started writing .This was a good day so far even though I hardly saw Koga but it was okay.

Class ended but I was called aside by my teacher, she was a stout women with unnatural wavy long hair that she always let down, she wore little makeup and today she wore her green suit

"Yes miss," I said as I came up to her, she looked up from the paper she was looking at and I glanced at it, noticed that it was one of my math papers, and frowned

"Miss Higurashi…you are an excellent student in math but when it come to doing the test I can't say the same"

"I know miss" I replied truthfully

"Good then you will understand why I am appointing a tutor to you?" she asked and I nodded

"I don't know who will be your tutor as you but tomorrow and then you can start Monday, how does that sound?" she asked

"Yea I would like that" I said before leaving to my surprise Koga was waiting outside

"Hey Koga" I said smiling at him today he was wearing a black shirt with a white long sleeved short underneath and a black pants with his brown hair in the usual pony tail .Koga smirked at me and I walked towards him

"Hey baby," he said with his usual nicknamed before we shared a short kiss "We haven't seen each other lately I'm sorry bout that though"

"It's alright," I said with a smile, there was no way that he was cheating but it wouldn't hurt to ask right but if I asked it would seem like I don't trust it

"What's wrong?" he asked touching my cheek

"Oh nothing" that's when his phone rang and he answered it

"Hey…yeah I know… sure alright bye" he ended his short conversation and looked at me "Um Kags I wanted to walk you home today but-"

"Don't worry about it I'll walk with Sango," I told him he smiled giving me a quick kiss then running off .I watched him leave before leaving to find Sango, there was no way he was cheating, just no way.

**My supporter you people are so awesome! Thank you for your review and I hope and pray to god you review this chapter **


End file.
